A simple word
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: Reid and Morgan are being lazy, however, Reid has a few questions about their relationship as lovers.


It was one of their few days off from the BAU and Agents Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid were spending it laying lazily on the couch at Morgan's place.

Reid was using Morgan's chest as a pillow, the crown of his head directly under his jaw. His arms were placed on both of Morgan's shoulders. The rest of him was on top of Morgan's.

Morgan was under Reid's small frame. One arm hung lamely off the side of the couch and was petting Cloony's head as the dog laid on the floor. The other arm slowly went up and down Reid's back, his fingers lightly trailing along his spine. Both of their legs were messily intertwined at the end.

They were watching Sunday football, well, Morgan was, Reid was simply looking off in the T.V.'s general direction. He was actually reciting an old book he'd read a while ago. He knew the rules of the game, but when it came to following them during an actual game, he was lost. Morgan had taken Reid to a football game, once. After Reid's constant rattling of statistics, the bigger agent decided to never do it again. Reid was a mixture of relieved and sad at the desition. He didn't enjoy the game, but he loved spending the time with Morgan and watching him truly enjoy himself.

Reid snuggled his head closer to Morgan's chest. He loved the smell of his after shave and cologne. When he was this close, he could even catch the scent of his deodorant and even that was pleasant. Everything about Morgan was pleasant. Reid couldn't figure out anything he'd change about Morgan. Well, he wasn't a fan of when Morgan tried to get him on the dance floor. He couldn't dance, nor was he comfortable doing it, so when would Morgan learn?

Morgan twisted his head awkwardly to kiss the little genius' hair. "Pretty boy, if you're bored, just say so and we'll do something else."

"I'm alright." Reid assured him. "As corny as it sounds, I'm happy just laying here with you."

The black man smiled. "Yeah, I like you right here too."

Reid let out a sigh of satisfaction. Morgan's broad chest was one of his favorite places to be. Despite how ripped he was, it was surprisingly soft. It made the perfect pillow. Mmm, so strong, so comforting, so Derek Morgan.

On the T.V. the silver team's quarterback was painfully sacked. "Ooo." Morgan cringed. "That guy's ganna be feeling that."

"Judging from the blow, and the force of how hard his head hit the ground, despite the helmet, he definitely has a concussion." Reid was getting his know-it-all voice. "Statistically, most football players, especially the quarterback, suffer from."

"Ah, ah." Morgan placed a finger over Reid's lips. "Not right now, kid. Save your brain for work. Right now, is mindless time."

Kid? How could Morgan still call him 'kid' after all this time? They've been a couple for two months, three weeks, and four days. They even had sex several times in that time frame. He was far from a kid. Reid supposed that was another thing he didn't like what Morgan did.

Reid sat up sitting awkwardly on the lower half of Morgan's torso. He looked down at Morgan with an annoyed face, or at least the best Reid could make.

Morgan cocked a thin eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

"Kid."

Morgan thought for a second. "I don't know. Habit?"

Reid turned his gaze away. "I didn't mind you calling me 'kid' before, but it doesn't really seem appropriate anymore."

"I call you kid at work all the time."

"That's different." Reid snapped a little. "We're at work, it'd be weird if you suddenly stopped, but we're not at work right now. We're together, alone, at your place." Their relationship was a secret from the others, but they figured everyone had figured it out. They were exhalant profilers after all.

Morgan put his hands on Reid's bony hips. "It's just a name, a silly little name."

"It's not just a silly name." He bite his lower lip. "It, it kind of hurts when you say it."

"Baby, what's wrong? I can't fix what you don't tell me."

"It's just, when you call me kid when we're together, it feels like you're not really into this. It makes me think you still don't see me as your lover, but as your little brother, like you use to." His face fell. "It makes me wonder if."

"Hey now, don't even think that." It was Morgan's turn to sit up and he took Reid into a loving embrace. "You know I love you. You know I love you more then I'd ever loved somebody before." He rubbed his back. "You're my precious lover, my adoring know it all." He kissed Reid's neck. "You know everything about me and you except it all. Every dirty little secret, every flaw of mine."

"And I love all of it." Reid whispered in his ear. "Because it's what makes you, you."

"I feel the same. Pretty boy, I never know what to expect when I'm around you. I know you think of statistics, yet, your mind is a mystery to me. I can profile you all I want and still never fully understand you." Morgan gently pushed him away so they could look into each others' eyes. "When I catch you rattling off statistics as quickly as your mouth can move, I just want to hold you and protect you from whatever it is that's upsetting you. I want to protect you from the world so you never lose the innocents in your beautiful eyes, the eyes I love so much." They kissed lightly. "When you sleep over, you soothe my nightmares and hold my hands until everything passes."

"I'm pretty sure that's my line." Reid nuzzled his cheek against Morgan's, his stubble gently brushed against his smooth skin. "You're the one that takes care of me. When you hold me in your arms, I feel safe. The dark isn't as terrifying, nothing is."

They kissed again, this time with more luster. Morgan slid his hands up Reid's back. "Yeah, you were my little brother, once, but not now. You really think I'd touch my little brother the way I touch you? All the nasty little things I do to you?" Reid's ears turned pink. Morgan kissed those exact ears. "Come on, baby, I'm hungry." He patted Reid's hip signaling for him to get off. "Let's take Cloony and get some lunch."

Reid smiled getting to his feet. "Only if you're buying."

Morgan chuckled. "Sure, I'll buy you anything you want.


End file.
